desperate times calls for desperate measures
by TheaWalker
Summary: Something strange is going down in Nashua, New Hampshire. Men are being taken and drained of blood before being dumped. When Sam Winchester and Mason Matthews are taken, their siblings find themselves in a race against time to save them. Forced to work together can they find Sam and Mason in time or will they be too late? set in season one
1. Chapter 1

Desperate times call for desperate measures

By

Thea Walker

Disclaimer – _John, Sam and Dean Winchester obviously don't belong to me though I wish they did. Jacob, Olivia and Mason Matthews however do._

Author Note – _Here's another A/U! I think most stories I write under this name and my other pen name will be A/U supernatural stories because I have a lot of plot bunnies attacking me at the moment. The canon supernatural stories are under another pen name because I like making work for myself lol._

_ This story is based in Season one… almost like a missing adventure. I might write it so that Dean and Sam are seen through the eyes of other people with an odd chapter from their point of view but I'm undecided at the moment. I'll probably decide as I go. Anyway please enjoy_

Summary – _Something strange is going down in Nashua, New Hampshire. Men are being taken and drained of blood before being dumped, Vampire right? Wrong. When Sam Winchester and Mason Matthews are taken, their siblings suddenly find themselves with a race against time to save them. Forced to work together can they find Sam and Mason in time or will they be too late?_

Romantic pairings – _None in this story_

Spoilers – _anything up to episode fifteen of season one_

* * *

Jesus Christ it was cold.

Mason Matthews rubbed his hands together wishing not for the first time that he hadn't lost his gloves during a previous hunt. His sister had suggested he borrowed a pair from their older brother but he had ignored her,. Olivia always seemed to have an answer or suggestion for every problem and it really pissed him off, though not as much as it pissed him off when she turned out to be right.

There had been no way in hell he was going to ask Jacob for help or give any indication that he needed anything for this hunt. He had barely been able to talk his brother into letting him do it after he had caught a stomach bug the previous week. Jacob was probably looking for an excuse to yank him off the case, especially if Olivia was still preaching to him about what a bad idea it was to put Mason out there as bait in the first place.

Mason stamped his feet absently as he lifted his hands to his mouth and blew into them, enjoying the brief respite from the cold. If he got frostbite then he would seriously never hear the end of it.

He looked around him, a frown coming to his face. He wished the stupid vampire would appear already. There had been a series of deaths in Nashua, New Hampshire; Men were disappearing off the street reappearing weeks later completely drained of blood though there had been no sign of physical injury to any of the victims. They had researched the case and discovered that the block where Mason currently was seemed to be the place where most of the men had gone missing. He knew he fit the type of victim perfectly; early twenties, male, athletic build, attractive. He was perfect and yet the vampire hadn't turned up yet and he was left standing on the street corner, freezing cold, looking like some cheap hooker waiting for a pick up.

He resisted checking his watch for the fifth time. He had only been there for ten minutes but it felt like much longer. He pulled his coat closer around him, letting out a sigh, watching his breath mist the air in front of him. Still at least he was here doing this. His siblings tended to be too protective of him, preferring him to stay behind researching while they dealt with it. The whole attitude really pissed him off, he was just as good as Olivia when it came to fighting but it didn't seem to matter.

He felt a glimmer of satisfaction when he remembered the expression on her face when he had pointed out that he would have to be bait. It had been made all the sweeter when Jacob had looked at him appraisingly for a moment before nodding and agreeing that this would be his show. He could take lead point and Jacob and Olivia would be the back up. Mason hadn't been able to stop the grin which had covered his face.

There was no way in hell he was going to let the fact he had been sick take this chance away from him, a chance to show Jacob that he was just as capable as their sister when it came to hunts. It had taken a few days to talk Jacob into continuing the plan but he had managed it by pointing out that the vampire would only be around for another week or so before he was gone and they had no idea how to find him again.

Olivia had tried to argue the point, stating that his reflexes wouldn't be as sharp as they should be and he could be hurt and one of them should be the bait instead, but as Jacob had wearily pointed out to her neither of them fit the type. Mason did and therefore Mason would have to do it. They couldn't risk the vampire getting his hands on another victim.

Admittedly they could probably have located him again but that would have taken time and as Mason had pointed out. Time was running out for someone.

That had swung Jacob firmly onto his side. His brother might have been an ass sometimes but he did care about what happened to people, it was one of the things which Mason admired about him. Olivia had glared at the pair of them but there was nothing more she could do. Jacob was in charge and if Jacob said Mason was going in then he was going in.

Of course if the vampire didn't showup then the entire thing would be for nothing.

"Hello, I believe you're waiting for me are you not?"

Mason hissed, swinging round, his eyes widening as they landed on the figure that was now in front of him.

There was no way it could have got the drop on him, not unless he had appeared out of thin air which vampires couldn't do.

His last thought as the creature evaded his knife, his hand reaching out and wrapping around Mason's wrist was that not only had they been wrong and this creature wasn't a vampire but also that Olivia had been right and he was never going to here the end of it.

* * *

A/N – _Dean and Sam will be making an appearance very soon so don't worry about that! This is a supernatural story and it can't be a supernatural story without the two boys being in it!_

_ Chapter Two will be coming shortly… Since I tend to write these on the train and I'm currently at work… Please review but no flames._


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate Times call for Desperate measure

By

TheaWalker

Chapter Two

Jacob

Disclaimer – _John, Sam and Dean Winchester do not belong to me in any shape or form though I really wished they did! Jacob, Olivia and Mason Matthews however do belong to me._

Author Note- _Here is chapter two. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I know OC aren't every ones cup of tea but I don't mind writing them occasionally, it helps improve my writing style and I try extremely hard not to make them Mary Sue or Gary Stu like. Hopefully I'm succeeding. _

_The chapters will mainly be from the Matthews sibling perspective but there will be frequent interludes from Sam and Dean's POV (The first one is next). Anyway please enjoy the chapter_

Summary – _Something strange is going down in Nashua, New Hampshire. Men are being taken and drained of blood before being dumped. When Sam Winchester and Mason Matthews are taken, their siblings suddenly find themselves with a race against time to save them. Forced to work together can they find Sam and Mason in time or will they be too late? Set in Season One_

Romances – _None_

Spoilers – _Anything up to season one episode fifteen._

* * *

Jacob Matthews liked to think that he had a six sense when it came to his younger siblings.

He had spent years studying them from a distance trying to figure out what made them tick so he could use it to his advantage. He could tell from a single glance at their expression what they were feeling and more often then not what they were thinking. He knew for example that Olivia tended to bite down on her lower lip when she was feeling some negative emotion, most likely, he had decided, because she was trying to hold back a torrent of words. He knew that when Mason smiled, as in really smiled, not the cool fake smile he had adopted recently, then his nose would wrinkle up.

Of course all those years of training were pretty useless at the moment since it didn't take a mind reader or body language expert to see that Olivia was furious and all that fury was directed at him self.

"I told you Jake" she hissed at him, stepping angrily into his personal space, one gloved hand reaching out and curling round his forearm, her fingers tightening uncomfortably in a way that made him wonder if his skin would bruise from the pressure. She shook him, her usually pleasant voice deeper and rougher with anger and worry. "I told you that Mase wasn't ready for this mission yet. I told you yesterday that he still wasn't a hundred percent after the bug. I told you that we should have at least waited until tomorrow or found someone else who would have fit your precious victim type. I-"

"Just shut it Liv" Jake snapped, jerking his arm out of her hand and stepping back. This was the last thing he needed when he needed to focus. "I get it ok? I fucking screwed up big time. I don't need you to remind me" he glared at her before turning away, sharp blue eyes scanning every inch of the street corner where Mason had last been standing waiting for the vampire to appear.

None of it made any sense to him.

They had chosen their location carefully, checking and double checking the local maps to make sure it was the best position strategically and defensively for their attack. Jacob had even driven down there himself during the day and physically scoped it out. Everything in him had been in agreement that this was the best place. Standing where he was, Mason had been in both his and Olivia's sightline the entire time. He had been boxed in; walls behind him meaning the only way something could have got him was by coming at him straight on which would have meant whatever it was would have had to pass either him self or Olivia.

Only nothing had and Mason was gone when his mind was screaming that it was physically impossible for that to happen. If by some miracle of a chance something had gotten past him and Olivia then Mason would have been able to deal with it. They had been taught to fight and kill by some of the best Hunters out there not to mention the fact that Jacob and Olivia had waded into training their younger brother when they had been old enough to realise where their strengths lay.

Individually they were all good Hunters, quick, clever, handy with most weapons available to purchase but together they were pretty unstoppable. Or at least they should have been.

Jacob reached up, dragging a hand through his hair, barely wincing when his fingers caught at his curls, pulling the strands at the roots.

Mason's fighting skills had never been the reason why Jacob was reluctant to put him on missions. He had watched hundred of times before when his little brother had bested monster after monster, always with the same intense look on his face which would slowly morph into a wide grin when he realised that the battle was over and he had won yet again.

The reason why was his brother's impulsiveness. Jacob had lost count of the number of times his brother had abandoned a carefully laid out plan to try and tackle the problem straight on. Occasionally it worked but nine times out of ten one of them would have to jump in and save him. It was enough to make Jacob have nightmare and experience a sinking feeling in his gut every time Mason's blue eyes would light up at the mention of a fight.

"Well?" Jacob blinked dragging himself away from his thoughts with difficulty. He turned facing his sister.

"I don't understand" he admitted barely getting the words out of his throat. "The only way anything could have got Mase was if it appeared behind him and these" he reached out slapping his palm against the faded red brick wall "Are solid"

Jacob watched as Olivia closed her eyes, breathing in and out deeply clearly counting to ten in her head. He waited.

"I don't get it either" she said quietly, opening her eyes and meeting his "There's nothing here which means we've overlooked something; something we all thought was insignificant." Jacob nodded biting down hard on his lower lip, the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth but he ignored it.

"But what? What did we all miss?" he demanded. Olivia shrugged, sticking her hands in her pocket as she glanced around her.

"We need to look over everything again" she replied "There's a diner over there. Let's head over there and figure out what is happening. There's nothing here and we won't be any good to Mase if we freeze to death while trying to figure this out."

Jacob hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave but he nodded and followed her across the street. They entered the diner, the heat blasting his face making him realise for the first time just how cold he was. He glanced at his watch curiously as they headed towards a free booth near the back of the room. It was eleven thirty in the morning. They had been over there searching for clues for over an hour.

A bored looking waitress came over to them, her grey eyes lighting up when she spotted Jacob. He spared her a smile ordering two coffees, one black and one white before turning back to Olivia who was pulling out the notebooks which contained their research on the case from her bag.

"Right" Olivia remarked briskly, reaching up and taking off her beanie hat throwing it on the table. She twisted her hair up roughly, sticking one of the pencils that now littered the table into it to keep it out of her face.

"Right" Jacob replied dragging the newspaper clippings which has alerted them to the case over to him. He reread them, muttering a thank you when the coffees were brought over to him. He vaguely heard Olivia speak to the waitress but his mind was focused on what he was reading, there was something about it, something that was screaming at him, something which they had missed.

He rested his elbow on the table taking a sip of coffee, his eyes widening as he sucked in a breathe almost choking.

"Jesus" he muttered he looked up to see Olivia watching him, one eyebrow raised in question "Fuck me we're stupid" he hissed, lowering his voice as he leaned towards her "Its not a goddamn vampire. It never has been."

"What?" she replied, she glanced around before leaning forward matching his quiet tone "Its got to be, the bodies are suck dry. Look" she reached out, pulling the newspaper clippings from him and glancing through them, grabbing the one she wanted. "Police was still baffled by the death of 23 year old William Irvine who was found at the corner of western in the early hours of Wednesday morning. Police confirmed that Mr Irvine was the victim of-"

"Ignore the newspaper clippings for the moment" Jacob interrupted. He hunted through the notebook finding his own neat handwriting describing his encounter with the coroner. "Look what I wrote here." He pointed to a paragraph handing the book to Olivia who took it, shooting him a quick look before she read his note out loud, her voice barely audible over the chatter and laughter of the early lunch crowd.

"Coroner Jayden Leon, ME for twenty years, coroner for two. Cause of death unknown at present time." She glanced up at him and he made a motion for her to continue, she shrugged and began reading "I don't know what to tell you Agent Crais. At first glance of the body everything seemed normal. I could find no physical signs of attack or damage on him so I assumed that he must of died of natural causes, unusual in one so young but not impossible. It was when I opened him up for his autopsy that I realised what had killed Mr Irvine. He didn't have a drop of blood inside him, nothing. I've never seen anything like it."

"We assumed that because all the blood had been drained it meant that a vampire did it, we got so wrapped up in that, that we missed one vital piece of information"

"Which was?" Olivia prompted.

"The fact that his outer body had no sign of any physical trauma, Liv when have you ever heard or seen a vampire victim, drained completely of blood, with no marks on them?"

He saw the exact moment Olivia clicked on to what he was saying.

"Jesus" she said under her breath "It wasn't a vampire, you're right there would have been a mark somewhere on him, there would have to be. We spent the whole time preparing for a vampire when-"her voice trailed off for a second

"When we should have been preparing for something else, something which might have been able to teleport behind Mase. He wouldn't have been expecting that and all it would have taken was one second of confusion. If whatever it is could teleport in-"

"Then it could teleport out with Mase. Which means he could be anywhere in the country, hell even in the world."

"We don't know that" Jacob cautioned, reaching out and placing his hand over Olivia's in an attempt to comfort her. The last thing they needed was for her to start freaking out and to have another panic attack. "All the victims were found in the same area as where they were taken so we have to assume it's the same with Mase. He'll be in the city somewhere."

"We need to head to the library" Olivia said with a nod looking calmer then she had been a second ago. She pulled her hand out from under Jacob's and gathering their research material together, shoving them untidily into her bag "We need to try and find out what sort of creature can teleport like that once we figure that out it might give us a clearer idea on where its storing its victims."

"I'll drop you at the library then. I'm gonna head back to the motel" Jacob remarked. "We left some of the research books back there. I'll grab them and pay for the room for an extra week. No point in sharing two so I'll let one go. You ok sharing with me?"

Olivia smiled, the first one she had cracked since they had realised Mason was missing.

"I'll cope, if your snoring gets too bad again then I'll smother you with your pillow. I've given you fair warning as well so you can't get pissed" Jacob made a sound of amusement. Downing his own drink as they both hurried towards the door.

Jacob glanced automatically at the two men who entered the diner, heading towards the booth they had just exited. Both were younger then him, the older one looked to be Olivia's age while the younger taller one was about the same age as Mason.

They were talking to each other quietly as they brushed passed and Jacob was pretty positive he heard the younger one say something about vampires but he ignored it. They were probably talking about that latest vampire movie that had come out and they were seriously running out of time.

He placed them out of his mind as he stepped out into the grey misty morning with one thought on his mind.

Find Mason.

* * *

Author Note – _There's chapter two done. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be an interlude from the Winchester brothers. I won't give a time scale because I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I still need to write it. Luckily however since I live in England I am currently snowed in so there's a good chance I might be able to get the next two chapters written._


End file.
